


Bro's and movies

by RemainingQuestions



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Blanket Permission, Gen, POV Second Person, au - everyone's on the meteor, friendship!, karkat dave and john are bro's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainingQuestions/pseuds/RemainingQuestions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of what life on the meteor could be if Jade and John were also there. Written from Karkat's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro's and movies

You feel that same way as just before you fall asleep. Like your eyes are going to close and your mind is going to shut down. Just not yet. The weird thing is, you hardly ever feel that way anymore. Not since you’ve been travelling at light speed through deep space on a meteor. Not since one of your friends started killing others. Not since you talked him out of that and he decided that he wasn’t going to be your friend anyway. And now you feel like that. That urge to curl up and purr is getting stronger and stronger. But you’re not with friends. Not with who your friends were, but… you’re not sure who is and isn’t your friend. You never thought this before, but in this pre-sleep haze, you realize, Terezi and Kanaya are just as much friends as the humans and the Mayor.  
You are supposed to watch this movie together with Dave and John, but Dave stopped commenting on this crap human flick twenty minutes ago and John stopped saying the lines with the actors ten minutes before. It’s the fourth movie you’ve watched. One picked by John, then by Dave, then you, then John again. And you realize… this is your normal. What it became, anyway. And… these humans, these pink wrigglers, they were your best friends. And. You… you don’t pity them, not really, but you might be feeling human “friendship”. The way you know how they are going to respond and the way they still surprise you. And… you don’t pity them… you… trust them.  
You trust the humans. More than you ever trusted some of the trolls. There is a blanket over the three of you, Dave “ironically” put it there after John made a bowl of popcorn, you think he was just cold, you still like the blanket though. John’s in the middle and his head is starting to sag. It nearly falls on top of yours which isn’t on John’s shoulder why would you think that? You move it to fall on Dave’s though, human heads don’t like horns. Dave mumbles something that sounds like, “I thought you never fall asleep during movies, never ever.” John grunted something that would probably be “I’m not sleeping, just resting my head” except he was sleeping. There was an action scene on. You wouldn’t be able to name any of the characters. You hear a soft snore. It wasn’t John, and it most certainly wasn’t you. Dave has fallen asleep too?  
You guess… it wouldn’t hurt if you finally close your eyes a bit. Even if while sleeping you are at your weakest. Even if they could do anything to you. Kill you, even. You… trust… them. You trust them not to. So, you guess. It’s okay to sleep now.


End file.
